Darkness not just an Eternity
by InnocentDevil101
Summary: Dib is abused by his own mother. What will happen when professor membrane finds out about this? Read and Review may have some DibxZim later on dunno though.


Darkness not just an eternity.

Summary: Dib has a very abusive mother, Professor Membrane doesn't know about this

because he spends most of his time in his lab. What happens when he finally does find

out? Stay Reading!

Authors Notes: Hiya! I'm working on another story right now but I hope this fills your

juices. Anyway hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

Chapter One

The cry for help

Dib cried out in pain as his mother beat him continuously, it was like a never ending

carnival ride. Beatrice Membrane beat her son daily, almost as if it was some kind of

sacred native ritual. She had a drinking problem but she will not admit she has one, right

now on the Stages of Change she's currently on Stage 1 of her alcoholism problem which

is denial. Dib's mother started to drink right after Dib was born, every day since Dib was

5 years old he could clearly remember the way Beatrice beat him. Leaving welts on his

back and behind his legs from the belt beatings he would receive. Gaz, now she's a

completely different story, she has a long history of being the 'tough one' in the family.

This didn't bother anyone, in fact it made Beatrice proud of Gaz, she was treated as a

queen.

Later that night Dib sniffled a bit and decided that he couldn't take any more of the pain

and anger. He began to pack up his stuff into a pure black coloured back-pack and took

one look around the room, slowly he whispered to himself. "Finally, I'll be free and far

away from this hell hole." He smiled briefly and climbed out his own bedroom window

and jumped down towards the ground landing in a bush. Quickly he scurried out of the

thick bush and ran as fast as he could down the street completely care-free.

As usual Beatrice was in the living room drinking out of a Bacardi rum bottle, her dark

brown eyes scanned the room that she was currently in. "Hmmm, Dib is usually noisy

how odd." Staggerly she got up and walked up the stairs growling lowly in her throat.

She punched her way into Dib's room "Where the hell are you Dib! You better not be

hiding on me you little fucker!" She said as she began to tore Dib's room apart.

Meanwhile down in the great lab of the Professor himself…

Professor Membrane heard a very loud crash come from up above the 'ceiling' he

dropped the things he was working on and rushed up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Dib!" he cried out worriedly for his son for he knew that Dib's room was underneath

the lab.

Professor Membrane looked around and saw the rum bottles around Beatrice's favourite

chair. "What in the world?...Beatrice, has she been drinking again?" He said as he made

his way up the stairs in complete awe.

Beatrice cursed loudly because she couldn't find Dib. "That little!" she paused for a

minute and looked to see Professor Membrane standing there with his arms crossed

looking pissed off. She gulped slightly and smiled nervously. "Hi Love, I'm just uhhh

playing hide and seek with our son." She said and gave out a nervous laughter. Professor

Membrane sighed "Beatrice, I think we need to talk about something." Beatrice just

looked at her husband. "Alright dear, what do you want to talk about?" Professor

membrane just stared at her as she said that. "I know you have a drinking problem….I

also believe that we should get a divorce. With your drinking problem I don't want you

around my children, I know you gave birth to them and I helped make our children, I'm

more concerned about there safety as well as yours." Beatrice's world crashed around her

and she left with out saying another word.

Dib cried softly to himself, he felt like shit. Suddenly with out warning he burst into tears

allowing all the feelings he had hidden deep within himself to vanish away. Dib blinked a

few times as he felt pair of strong arms hug him from behind, he looked up at the stranger

and soon realized that it was his father. "I knew that you would be here, this is your

favourite spot." Professor Membrane said as he looked around the cemetery "I'm sorry

about not realizing the abuse at first, I was just too caught up in my work. And to repay

both you and your sister I'll take you both out to dinner! My treat!" Professor membrane

said with a laugh. Dib just stared at him and blinked once or twice. "What happened to

mom dad?" Dib's father looked down at his son seriously but with a calm smile…or what

appeared to be a smile. "Your mother won't hurt you any more, I got a divorce today.

You don't have to worry about anything I'll always be here for you and Gaz." Dib smiled

happily at his father and hugged him tightly and cried in his arms like a small child would.

Professor Membrane hugged his own son back.


End file.
